Typically, content providers offer consumers that operate a business in a public place (e.g., a tavern) service for use in the public place at a higher cost than consumers that use the service in a private residence. In addition, the level and type of service authorized for a particular consumer is programmed into the consumer's device (e.g., set-top-box). Thus, a consumer that operates a business can pay a lower price for service by deceptively purchasing service offered for private use and using that service publicly at the business location by connecting the device programmed for the private residence to the business location. Such unauthorized use is difficult for the content providers to detect without physically inspecting each suspected consumer device at the suspected location.